Blamenco
Blamenco is the Commander of the 6th Division of the Whitebeard Pirates. His name was revealed in a SBS of Volume 58.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58 - Fan question: What are the names of the 16 Division commanders of Whitebeard's crew? Appearance Blamenco is a short, rotund man, with a rather grayish skintone, large lips, and two pockets near his chin area, possibly on his chest. He wears purple overalls adorned with a pig-like jolly roger and a purple and gray pirate tricorn with Whitebeard's symbol on it. He dons a standard yellow sash as a belt, tucked inside the loops of his overalls. He is noticeably missing one of his front teeth, possibly more. Abilities and Powers As Commander of the 6th Division, Blamenco has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Blamenco is extremely strong, as he is seen wielding a gigantic hammer more than twice the size of his body with ease. During the Battle of Marineford he's seen as being able to battle and defeat multiple Marine officers with one strike, and later emerge uninjured and unharmed at the end of the battle. Miscellaneous Skills Body Pockets Blamenco possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability that allows him to store objects in pockets on his body, regardless of the object's size. The storage area is connected to the pockets on his chin area. Any limitations to this power are unknown. So far, he has only pulled out a giant mallet from his right chin pocket. Weapons Blamenco is capable of storing in the pockets on his body a massive mallet far bigger than he is. The weapon appears to be made of wood, and somewhat resembles a drum. It also could likely be based on an ōtsuchi - A large, wooden hammer of Japanese origin, used mainly in the past for busting through castle gates and doors. The handle of Blamenco's mallet is quite small in comparison to the giant hammerhead. He is quite proficient with it, using one swing to defeat a large group of high-ranking Marines. History Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Ace was going to be publically executed in Marineford, Blamenco joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their allies to rescue him. Arriving at Marineford, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. During the fighting, he was seen drawing a massive hammer from a pocket from his body and striking several enemy Marines. Later on, Blamenco and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates reached the plaza and continued to fight. He was shocked and terrified when Akainu fatally injured Ace, before telling everyone to fire at the Admiral. After the war had ended, Blameno was seen crying alongside his fellow Division Commanders over the loss of Ace and Whitebeard. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku subsequently calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc Blamenco, along with the rest of the crew, attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere on the Grand Line. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Blamenco vs. Marine Officers ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Trivia *His Devil Fruit ability and weapon of choice could be a pun on a common and famous anime occurrence, as he literally pulled a hammer from a small space. *His Devil Fruit ability is also rather similar to the effects of Capone Bege's Devil Fruit References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters